Omar walked to a grocery store and decided to buy a banana for $1.26. Omar handed the salesperson $7.36 for his purchase. How much change did Omar receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Omar received, we can subtract the price of the banana from the amount of money he paid. The amount Omar paid - the price of the banana = the amount of change Omar received. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ Omar received $6.1 in change.